


Parenthesis

by enmity



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: M/M, Unrequited, just so nobody gets their hopes up :(, melodramatic and emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmity/pseuds/enmity
Summary: Another trifling detail in a line of them.





	Parenthesis

Prince Lyon spoke of the siblings, spoke of them often. Hunched over a diagram or squinting at the pages of a particularly heavy tome, he’d let a thumb linger on a smudge of graphite or a smear of ink, the pause in his breath a sign he’d inevitably allowed himself to be reminded of the twins he held such abundant fondness in his heart for.

_Another trifling detail in a line of them_, Knoll thought, that he would be the one to notice the light in the young prince’s eyes, the overflowing tenderness in the way he said their names, the smile he never fought to eradicate from his voice, obvious even when the back of his neck was all that Knoll could afford to look at.

Research and details went hand in hand, and a part of him confessed to finding some private rue in filing away these moments, this warmth that was not meant for him, in much the same way he would note the circumference of a glyph or measure the potency of a new spell—filed away for perusal at later times (lonelier times). But the shame did not push him to stop.

Lyon spoke of anecdotes from the past, Prince Ephraim’s difficulty digesting literature and Princess Eirika’s gentle yet insistent scolding for him to try, and there Lyon himself would be, carving a comfortable existence in the space between them. The world he described seemed to be one that contained only three people.

_And from the way His Majesty spoke_, Knoll thought, _maybe that was all the world he ever needed. _

Not a bitter thought, not even sour. Just one that settled within him like a stone, like the regret sinking his stomach when he returned, after everything; to the castle, the room, the crumbling carcass of a world Knoll would have gladly been content to remain in, so long as the prince would too.

**Author's Note:**

> sadly not 100% canon compliant but i won't say where :( i just wanted to write this... this is my first time writing fe in general so sorry if there are any other mistakes!


End file.
